Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide
December 25, 2012 Even through the 6:30pm timeslot from TV Patrol and 24 Oras, last Monday (6:30pm), the flagship news program Express Balita continued its reign as the No. 1 program nationwide on primetime, celebrating 14th anniversary we all know is controlled by the government for the day's top stories. More credible to the viewers behind the program should not forget the basic tenets of journalism in reporting - balance and fairness. IBC's flagship news program Express Balita has recently proven its strong primetime slot with its astonishing ratings win by scoring a national TV rating of 23.6% last Monday (January 14), beating the national TV ratings rival ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol (23.8%) and GMA’s 24 Oras (15.0%), respectively based on the data from Kantar Media survey. It is anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar continue to delivering the news will watching while surely waiting for AKTV and their favorite primeime shows on IBC's PrimeTastik block. Reporters rarely go out of town now-a-days due to the lack of funds and are merely confined to cover news in Metro Manila as aggressive team to cover the polls in the most-comprehensive investigate hot news inside and outside the country. Snooky Serna-Go continues to hosting on IBC-13 through her public service program Snooky. The reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from equal number of maintains a 24/7 shift of news reporters, cameramen and drivers are tasked to cover every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces from new writers and live reports in contrast to the OB Vans and ENG Vans used by its competitors. Express Balita delivers the most important news every 30 minutes at 6:30pm, remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied as its gather the latest events in politics, malacanang, CCTV report, police report, weather, showbiz news, sports news and foreign news in the capsule, while Express Balita extends public service beyond delivery of news to have a fair amount of viewership although the number has dwindled over the years due to the lack of funding and necessary equipment to make it a credible and competitive news program. More people trust the newscast because of its Lingkod Kapinoy segment wherein public service operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. led by female broadcast journalists Ms. Serna extends a helping hand to those in need. Adding to its misery is the morale currently being by its reportorial teams to its production staff its mother station their field reporters more such as allowing them to give a live coverage of the latest news rather than just hearing their voices on a taped report to make them more competitive and teleprompter to read the latest headlines. The anchor in this police segment in Presinto 13. Also features the most advanced weather graphics system powered by Weather Central, the world’s leading provider of weather graphics, via Ulat Panahon segment anchored by Jeff Arcilla. Apart from weather forecast. TV host and Filipina actress Georgina Wilson, meanwhile, dishes out the young actress from the entertainment scene on Showbiz Express. Catch on the latest news, hot and timely news in Express Balita, from Monday to Friday at 6:30-7pm, on IBC-13 with simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @expressbalita on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/expressbalitaofficial. 'Express Balita Theme' *''Presinto 13'' (PM Theme by Freeplay Music) *''GloBalita'' (Fembot Caress by Freeplay Music) *''CCTV Balita'' (November News by Freeplay Music) *''Ulat Panahon'' (Brighten Up by Freeplay Music) *(Night Watch by Freeplay Music) *(Pop News by Freeplay Music) *(Breaking Now by Freeplay Music) 'Ronda Trese Theme' *''Daloy ng Panahon'' (Brighten Up by Freeplay Music) *(TV Star Tonight by Freeplay Music) *(The Story by Freeplay Music) *(Connected by Freeplay Music) *(Freeplay Music - Alley Kat) TVC *(Chelsea Lounge - iMovie music) *(Yearbook Long - iMovie music) *(Kickflip Long - iMovie music) *(Collins Avenue Medium - iMovie music) *(East Ender - iMovie music) *(Three Pointer Long - iMovie music) *(Travel - iMovie music) *(Stepping Out Short - iMovie music) *(Newborn - iMovie Music) *(Headspin Medium - iMovie Music) *(Heroes - iMovie Music) *Public Service Announcement (Elysium Short - iMovie Music) *(Dolce Vita - iMovie Music) *Program (Chaise Lounge Short - iMovie music) *''Happy TODAS'' Spoofs (Gelato - iMovie Music) *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' Commercial (Gleaming Long - iMovie Music) *Segment (Collins Avenue Long - iMovie Music) *TV Commercial (Fifth Avenue Stroll - iMovie Music)